Legends Vol 1 6
Finale! :"What constitutes a legend? Is it powers and abilities beyond those or mortal men – or is it a fighting heart that refuses to acknowledge defeat?" ::--'The Phantom Stranger' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 6 Month: April Year: 1987 Credits Head Writer: John Ostrander Writers: Len Wein Cover Artists: John Byrne Pencilers: John Byrne Inkers: Karl Kesel Colourists: Tom Ziuko Editors: Mike Gold Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Arthur *Batman *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Bronze Tiger *Callahan *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Captain Marvel *Changeling *Darkseid *Deadshot *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Enchantress *Flash (Wally West) *G. Gordon Godfrey *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Lisa Sutton *Martian Manhunter *Parademons *Phantom Stranger *Rick Flag *Robin (Jason Todd) *Ronald Reagan *Superman *Wonder Woman Locations *Apokolips :*Armagetto *Washington, D.C. :*Capitol Building :*Lincoln Memorial :*Smithsonian Institute :*White House Items *Fire Pits of Apokolips *Green Lantern Ring *Warhounds First Appearances: Arthur (a Secret Service agent); Callahan (a Secret Service agent); Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis revision) Final Appearances: Arthur, Callahan, Lisa Sutton Synopsis: On Apokolips, Darkseid and the Phantom Stranger monitor events on Earth. Darkseid is convinced that Operation: Humiliation will prove successful and that Earth will soon be ripe for conquest. The Phantom Stranger staunchly defends his earlier commentary decrying Darkseid's efforts, citing that he will ultimately fail. On Earth, in Washington DC, violence erupts in an explosive fervor. Dr. Fate’s collective team of heroes launch themselves into the fray and begins systematically tearing down all of G. Gordon Godfrey’s Warhounds. Godfrey triggers a signal, opening up an Apokoliptian Boom-tube. An army of Parademons swarms out of the gate and attack the heroes. Suddenly, a heretofore-unseen hero arrives on the scene – the Amazonian power-house known as Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman picks up a Warhound with one hand and smashes it to pieces. Meanwhile, a group of terrorists storms the White House. They break into the Oval Office and attempt to shoot President Reagan. Fortunately, the man they attack is not the real president. It is merely the Martian Manhunter using his shape shifting talents while the real president is tucked safely away. Grateful for the rescue, President Reagan rescinds his executive order banning super-hero activity. On the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, Robin appears, limping along with a crutch and his arm in a cast. He brings with him a gathering of children – children who still believe in the value of living legends. It is his hope that the children may convince the adults to see their error of their ways. Lisa Sutton is present and runs up to G. Gordon Godfrey. Godfrey panics and backhands her across the face. Upon seeing Godfrey slap a child, the surrounding adults finally recognize him for the monster that he is and free themselves of his mental influence. Godfrey grabs Dr. Fate’s helmet and places it on his head in a last-ditch effort to acquire power with which to save himself. However, his mind cannot withstand the numerous enchantments placed upon the helmet by the Lords of Order. Godfrey falls over, hopelessly insane. With the threat to the world finally alleviated, the present super-heroes decide to band together to reform the Justice League of America. Notes * This is the final issue of the series. * 1st appearance of the Post-Crisis version of Wonder Woman. The Silver Age Wonder Woman died in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #12. The revised Wonder Woman chronologically makes her earliest appearance in ''Wonder Woman'' (Volume 2) #1. * This series sets the stage for several follow up comic titles including: ''The Flash'' (Volume 2), Justice League America, Shazam: The New Beginning (limited series), Suicide Squad (Volume 1) and Wonder Woman (Volume 2). * This issue contains flashbacks from ''Legends'' #1-4. * Blue Beetle appears next in ''Blue Beetle'' (Volume 1) #11. * The fate of Glorious Godfrey is revealed in ''Suicide Squad'' (Volume 1) #3. * Those heroes who chose to join the revised Justice League (Batman, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, Dr. Fate, Guy Gardner and Martian Manhunter) regroup in ''Justice League'' #1. * All members of Task Force X regroup as the Suicide Squad in ''Suicide Squad'' (Volume 1) #1. * Superman appears next in ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #4. * How Lisa Sutton managed to travel from Fawcett City to Washington in such a short period of time is never explained. Trivia * This comic book contains no advertisements. Recommended Readings *Flash (Volume 2) #1 *Justice League #1 *Legends #1 *Legends #2 *Legends #3 *Legends #4 *Legends #5 *Shazam: The New Beginning #1 *Suicide Squad (Volume 1) #1 *Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #1 Related Articles *Brimstone *Gypsy *Justice League of America *Macro-Man *Steel (Hank Heywood III) *Vibe *Vixen External Links * Legends article at Wikipedia * Legends #6 entry at the Grand Comics Database * Legends #6 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe ---- Category:Comics Category:1987 Category:1987, April